Denying the Imprint
by RenesmeeCarlieBlackxo
Summary: Claire was his imprint, his soul-mate, his everything. Yet, he can't be with her. What happens when the all-consuming, overpowering nature of the imprint is suppressed?
1. Denying Truth

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! So a little background before we get to the good stuff: My inspiration for this story came from a dream centered around the idea of the repercussions of denying an imprint. The story is entirely outlined and the direction is definitive although as the story does progress I will take in consideration the ideas of readers. The reason I'm stressing the fact that the story is outlined has to do with my shameful reputation when it came to updating my previous stories, which I unfortunately will not be continuing with. Unless of course I get fabulous motivation by you lovely readers to do so.**

**A link to the banner for Denying the Imprint will be available on my profile soon. Its already complete, created by myself and I personally think it's fabulous. However it does contain a slight spoiler, so if you decide you're interested in the story after I would suggest taking a peek.**

**Also a special thanks to my lovely Beta, **_LaPushWolf_, **author of countless wolf-pack stories, my own personal favorite and inspiration being "Daunting Time". Her work is breathtaking and Denying the Imprint wouldn't have been published without the motivation she gave me.**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>~Denying the Imprint~<p>

By:RenesmeeCarlieBlackxo

Chapter 1: Denying the Truth

In the perspective of Claire Young

"It's scandalous and dishonorable, entirely inappropriate," Alice fumed, her petite frame blurring in my vision from her pacing at vampire speed around the fashionably decorated, light pink boutique.

"Alice don't you think -"

"I mean just imagine what they would say," Alice gasped, shocked at the mere mental image of the disgraceful event, "I will not allow it. Over my pile of ashes, I swear I, Alice Cullen, will not allow this."

"But Alice-"

"My reputation as Washington's best wedding planner would be ruined, Claire" she sighed melodramatically, putting her delicate white-lace gloved hand to her face looking entirely dainty like Rachel McAdams in The Notebook. Except of course Alice Cullen had pixie-like black hair, golden smoldering eyes, and features much more stunning than those of the beautiful actress.

Whereas Alice looked like she had walked out of Old English classic vintage edition of Vogue, at least that was her style of choice for today, I could not claim such allegations.

My features were exotic, the Makah in my blood, delivering a perfect balance of definitive features, strong cheekbones, and golden-russet skin. I looked a lot like my mother; she had been beautiful, or at least the pictures I found of her were stunning. My hair was jet black, tousled in loose curls and waves that cascaded down my back reaching my waist and my sapphire almond shaped eyes always looked inquisitive and curious in its gaze, like my father's had.

My parents had died when I was two, or at least that was the story I had been told growing up. I never inquired more into their deaths. As awful as it sounded I was content with my family and my life. I had Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam, whom I'd been living with my entire life, and the rest of the La Push boys. More importantly I had Quil Ateara., my best friend and my reason for existence.

Suddenly Bella Cullen's words, _more than my own life_, had meaning.

I never knew exactly when I fell for Quil. It wasn't like an explosion of feelings and emotion. Rather it was like an epiphany, an awakening, the kind where you realize that what you've been dreaming of and searching for has been there right in front of you all along. All I remember is that it was triggered by his smile. His beautiful, shining, crooked smile, the one that brightened my day and the one I would stop to stare at even if the ground was crumbling beneath my feet.

Quil had always been there for me from the beginning. When I would fall and scrape my knee as a child, it was Quil who was there to take away the pain. When I concocted a plan to steal another cookie from the cookie jar, Quil would be there to make sure I didn't fall while trying to scale the refrigerator. If one of the boys at school picked on me in the playground, Quil would be there to effectively scare the living daylights out of the bully; One of them actually peed himself in front of the entire class. When I went to the beach, Quil would be there to save me from drowning and let me bury him in the sand.

He was my protector. He always had been and continued to be. However, in the past, his protection had been innocent, just as one would protect a child. Lately, there was a fire in his eyes, a conviction that was completely new. He was still my protector but it was different.

When I had my first date the summer of my senior year, Quil was there threatening to perform a vasectomy on my date if he tried anything with _his Claire-Bear_. That could've been perceived as innocent, the way a father would look after his daughter, or a brother after his sister, but it wasn't. There was a fire brewing, his midnight eyes smoldered and his expression had become unfathomable, a mix of pain and sadness. But there was something else there too; there was desire and yearning. His preoccupation wasn't of protecting a child, rather it was of protecting a lover.

When Quil had caught me kissing my once boyfriend on the porch one night, his expression was one of betrayal. I felt like I had been caught cheating on a husband after 25 years of marriage, not like a young, foolish teenage girl who had been caught by her best friend, trying her hand at love and making out with her cute boyfriend.

Our relationship had always been a comfort area, something to fall back on. It was effortless, as easy as breathing and as impossible to live without. When I had a problem, Quil was the first to know. Everything I did, everything I felt, he knew. Yet, now, with my every thought centering on him and my heart yearning for him, I couldn't talk to him the same way. Secrets started to come between us, suddenly Quil needed his space for the first time in eighteen years and I needed privacy to sort everything out. I can recall so perfectly how it all started.

_"Hey grease monkey, want a sandwich," I inquired._

_Quil had spent the entire day working on my car, which had decided that three years without a single problem was far too long, especially with about five mechanics in the family._

_Quil raised his torso and head from the hood of the car, his shirt smeared in grease and dirt, looking every bit like a god before flashing his signature crooked smile and saying, "Claire-Bear, when have I ever turned down food?"_

_"Ok, a couple dozen ham, turkey, bacon, roast beef, cheddar, Swiss, tomato, lettuce, mayo, cucumber, pickle, ketchup, mustard, marshmallow fluff, banana, pepperoni, peanut butter sandwiches coming right up," I laughed. Yes, that was how Quil liked his sandwiches, no joke. What would possess someone to mix mustard and marshmallow fluff is beyond me._

_"Hey, you calling me fat?" I heard echoing in the halls from the garage as I walked to the kitchen, "Oh and don't forget the barbeque sauce!"_

_When I had already made four sandwiches and was about to sprinkle the chocolate syrup on top I heard Quil call me, "Claire, come here for a second."_

_I walked in to find a shirtless Quil, covered in grease with beads of sweat trickling down his perfectly sculpted body, leaning against the hood of my car with a smirk on his face, arms crossed over his chest._

_"Claire give me some good reasons why a car wouldn't start," He asked, his eyes shining with humor._

_I stammered, "Uh…maybe the engine died or something..."_

_"Try again," He said, walking slowly towards me._

_"The key turning thingy broke?" It was so much harder to think with him looking at me like that._

_"Wow Claire-Bear, you seemed to have mastered the art of mechanical terminology," he laughed, doubling over._

_"Shut up," I exclaimed, hitting him in the chest, causing him to laugh even more. When he had controlled his laughter, his face became serious again, the hint of a sparkle in his eyes as he smiled, "Claire you know the blue button in your car that was lit up the entire day before it tragically died?"_

_"Oh yah the blue one with the duck on it?"_

_"Duck?"_

_"What? It looks like a duck," I shrugged, nonchalantly._

_He just shook his head smiling before officially proving that I, Claire Young, know absolutely nothing about cars, "It's the gas light Claire-Bear. It lit up to tell you it needed gas. Oh and F.Y.I the duck is actually a gas pump."_

_"Are you serious? Stupid high-tech car. Why couldn't it just have one of the regular gas meter thingys with the arrow…" Dear god please allow the Earth to swallow me up right now. If this gets out to the boys…._

_"You do realize that Jacob and Paul are gonna cry when they hear this story," Quil stated solemnly, "Sam's probably gonna have you disowned too..."_

_"You wouldn't dare. I'd never speak to you again," I bluffed._

_"Nah you couldn't last a day without seeing my sexy face. And not everyone has my rock-solid bod," He winked at me, puffing out his chest and flexing his arms, sending me into further embarrassment, as if my already crimson blush wasn't enough torture._

_The plan formulated in my head and before I could even think it through, I squirted the bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup I had carried into the garage all over his perfect chest, catching him half-sentence and entirely off guard._

_I knew my Quil and there was nothing he loved more than a challenge. His game face was on immediately, his midnight eyes containing traces of humor and also strategizing his plan._

_"Bad choice, Claire Bear," He said._

_I never beat Quil. At least not on my own. Which is why I took off running out the garage door and into the backyard hoping a head-start would give me an advantage. I ran out and hid behind one of the trees on the edge of the forest waiting to hear Quil's heavy footsteps on my tail._

_But I didn't hear him anywhere or see him._

_"What the…," I whispered to myself before feeling a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to a cocky looking Quil holding a grape jelling squirter and a can of whipped cream, both aimed at my face._

_"Wait Quil, you should think about this again," I tried to compromise backing up slowly into the large, spacious yard, "Alice and Nessie just bought me this top and you know Alice would kill you if anything happened to it, this thing cost like a couple hundred bucks."_

_That stopped Quil for a moment. Anyone would rethink their plans if it would involve facing Alice's wrath later. No werewolf, vampire, or human would take the risk of angering the tiny pixie._

_Too bad Quil wasn't fashionably gifted and wouldn't know the difference between something Couture versus Walmart bought._

_I snagged a bottle from his hand in his hesitation and squirted a mix of chocolate and grape jelly all over him again before running off screaming, "Quil this is your shirt stupid!"_

_"Oh fool the wolf, and then insult him. You just wait Claire Bear!"_

_This time he was hot on my trail and in a matter of seconds had me pinned on the ground, one hand holding my arms over my head, the other holding a bottle of chocolate syrup treacherously._

_He was knelt over me, his perfect muscular torso in my face, pervading my senses and giving my mind vivid mental images that I would never forget. He smelled enticing as usual, the same scent of pine trees, chocolate chip cookies, and October mixed into one but now with grease and chocolate mixed in._

_I took in the sight of him, my stomach clenching as I realized how close he was, and felt the heat emanating from his body. Hyper-aware of the feel of his legs against mine and his hand holding my arms over my head, I felt vulnerable in such a brilliant way._

_In the instant my eyes had changed so had his._

_This had gone from a childish game to something entirely unfathomable and laced with desire._

_Quil's chocolate brown orbs of warmth and comfort turned jet-black, consumed with an emotion so raw and animalistic that it could only be defined as wanting. His pupils dilated and his eyes smoldered as the bottle dropped from his hand, which came to rest gently on my face._

_His eyes searched for mine, probing, looking for something._

_Whatever he saw made him release my arms. He rested his weight on his elbows now which were each right up against the sides of my face and his body lay on top of mine, his weight distributed perfectly so I could only feel the soft press of his skin against mine._

_The new position had our faces closer, his breath and mine intertwining in the cold air outside._

_"God, Claire," he said, his voice shaking._

_The sun had set and darkness had begun to fall. The light of the moon broke through the trees and shined right on Quil and I, illuminating us._

_Quil's desire and yearning had transformed into curiosity. We both still physically wanted each other but Quil had been consumed by inquisitiveness, perhaps wondering why now? His eyes were unfathomable and mixed with confusion and wanting and…love?_

_His features then showed resignation, the emotion was too strong to ignore, too complete and holistic; my eyes proved to him the extent of our connection._

_His face angled and he began to move towards me, his lips descending slowly as I held my breath waiting for the moment when they would meet. He hesitated for a second, rethinking. But his lips were so close; I could already feel them ever so gently against my own. His breath in my face made me lose coherency._

_"Quil," I whispered, my body shaking with the intensity of the moment._

_The moment I spoke, the magic died. Before I could even register what had happened, I saw Quil's naked back, his body shaking as he ran for the woods._

_Away from me._

"It's a disgrace to the sacredness of matrimony," Alice continued, "Claire? Claire!"

"Oh sorry Alice, I wasn't paying attention," I sighed prepared for her fury but surprised when I heard her voice soften and felt her hand press lightly on my cheek.

"Are you okay Claire, you seem melancholy," Alice said, her bright eyes gazing widely into mine.

"Who says melancholy anymore Alice," I smiled, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"You know what I mean," She whispered.

"And you know why, Alice," I sighed, tapping my finger against her head. There was nothing that Alice couldn't see, well except werewolves but this problem didn't take visions of the future to understand.

I sighed flipping through the designer catalogs entranced at the fashion and beauty while Alice fumbled nervously with the fabric swatches, wrinkling the crystal satin swatch before moving on to mishandling the taffeta one.

"This is it," Alice exclaimed, dancing giddily in front of me before rushing off into the next room, "You know, had you not involved any of the wolves in your plan you could be currently wearing high fashion couture from the latest designers in Paris or Milan or London. Imagine it Claire, dancing around in a dress surrounded by yards and yards of satin and lace all wrapped around you-," Alice sighed retreating to her mind, or what I liked to call Alice's Wonderland.

"That sounds itchy. And entirely uncomfortable, " I stated smiling. Only Alice..

Alice danced back into the room, pirouetting dangerously as she carried a bag twice the size of her small body precariously over her head. "Consider yourself lucky, Claire, I never carry European designer labels in the store but I remembered that I ordered this one for Rose a while back and it came in this week," Alice said excitedly unzipping the most beautiful dress ever designed before my eyes.

"Alice I can't accept this, it's too much. Plus it would never do me justice in the same way it would for Rose-" I trailed off shaking my head.

It was beautiful.

The gown itself looked like it cost more than Alice's bright yellow Ferrari.

"Of course, you'll wear it," I heard the melodic tinkling voice speak before I turned around and saw Renesmee herself, hair cascading in waves around her and wisps being blown into her face from the cold Washington winds.

My best friend glided up to us planting a kiss on both mine and Alice's cheeks before handing me a Starbucks caramel latte.

"That dress is perfect for tonight, and it would look stunning on you," Nessie said, her beautiful heart-shaped faced earnest and expectant, before ushering me into a fitting room.

"But Nessie-,"

"No buts, that dress is yours, try it on"

…

Speechless.

Astounded.

Amazed.

No words could do justice to the way I felt, to the way I looked, and trust me I knew my SAT words.

"You're a vision, darling," Alice whispered in my ear, smiling whole-heartedly.

Half of my hair had been angelically braided into an elegant twist and held back with a diamond clip, while the other half lay in beautiful perfect curls reaching my waist. Wisps of hair framed my face curling at the ends. My makeup was natural, enhancing the definitive and beautiful Makah features I already had. My skin glowed, flawless and my cheekbones brushed lightly with a golden-bronze illuminator. Encompassed by dark gold and cerulean, my eyes were penetrating and mystifying, enrapturing.

Diamonds.

My elegant earrings glittered with diamonds, as did the bracelet I wore.

The dress itself was stunning.

It fell perfectly over my figure, fitting like a glove and accentuating the womanly curves and beauty I possessed.

The dress was multi-faceted and intricate in color. The icy blue satin and chiffon sheath slowly turning sapphire in color as the gown progressed and the neckline was covered in sapphires and diamonds giving the illusion of a necklace. Laced from the one strap to the hem, it gave off an aura of elegance and sophistication. The Cinderella shoes I wore were embroidered in fine crystals. I looked angelic and yet dangerous.

I couldn't believe the creature in the mirror was myself.

Moisture welled up, unwelcome in my eyes.

"Hey! No crying or I'll have to re-do all of your makeup," Alice scolded, smacking me gently over the head.

The chimes of the door sung loudly from the front of the store and suddenly I was comforted by the delectable aroma of chocolate chip cookies, pine trees and October.

"That must be Quil," Nessie winked, before dashing off to the front room to greet my wolf.

"Come out when you're ready, love," Alice said, leaving me alone.

I glanced at myself wistfully in the mirror, wondering when I would be able to see this Claire again besides tonight, before walking out into the main room where Quil stood looking every bit like the god I had come to know since before I can remember. My breathing quickened at the sight of him.

As I approached, Quil stood motionless, his expression unfathomable, his eyes following my every confident step.

Tonight I wasn't Claire-Bear, the quiet, smart girl who never took risks.

Tonight I was reckless. Dangerous. Sexy.

He didn't speak until I had stopped in front of him, close enough I could have reached out and pulled his luscious lips down to mine.

"You look…good," he stammered, swallowing, causing his Adam's apple to move tantalizingly up and down his throat.

A gust of wind burst through the door Alice held open and brushed Quil's hair across his eyes.

"Come on you're going to be late," Alice spoke from the door.

As Quil reached to tuck the one long strand back into his hair, his eyes dropped, scanning the length of my body slowly.

He had never done that.

And in that moment, I knew that there was magic in the air tonight.

…

The ride was silent, tension building in the air as neither spoke about the obvious yearning.

Quil's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, steering with too much effort than necessary.

Finally I broke the silence, causing Quil to jump at my voice, "So how was your day?"

Original, I know.

He recovered quickly and flashed me a crooked smile before boasting, "I beat up Embry today."

We both laughed, the air lightening between us.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. What did he do this time?"

"He ate my blueberry muffins Emily made for me," Quil pouted, his bottom lips protruding like a child and his head ducking into his shoulders before mumbling, "I really wanted those muffins…"

I couldn't stop the laughter that came after that, my stomach cried from the exertion as the minutes passed and I couldn't control the laughs.

"It's always about food with you isn't it? I swear if you had to choose between saving my life or getting to the bonfires first to destroy all the food, I'd be dead in a heartbeat," I giggled.

"Nope. Never. I'd save you first. But then I'd make you take me to dinner. Some place fancy and expensive, where the meals cost forty bucks per plate," he said winking and flashing the crooked smile I loved.

"Yah and everything takes an hour to cook and the portions are all the size of your palm," I laughed. Quil obviously didn't know his gourmet cuisine.

"Nice try. Restaurant people aren't stupid, they'd never serve something the size of _my_ palm," he scoffed, disbelieving.

"Remind me to take you out to dinner soon," I smiled thinking about the restaurant in Seattle that Nessie had taken me to where my entire meal was the size of a cell phone.

"Sounds like a date."

The light in my eyes shone before I had time to think and suddenly Quil's exterior hardened.

Just as quickly as the air had lightened so too was the tension quick to build.

"Do you believe in soul mates, Quil," I asked, feeling vulnerable for the first time tonight.

He hesitated slightly before answering, "Why do you ask?"

"It just…looking around at everyone. Its just so perfect. The relationships and the love. Sam and Emily. Jared and Kim. Paul and Rachel. I mean I could go on… It's like fairytale stuff. They're just so happy Quil and I just keep wondering if someday I'll ever be that happy," I sighed, shifting towards the window afterward, setting my gaze on the blur of the passing trees as I felt Quil's curious eyes watching my back.

…

When we had arrived we were astounded at the sight. The exterior of the home was dazzling, decorated in brightly colored silk, marble statues, and dense foliage. Everywhere I looked I saw shimmering diamonds, swatches of golden silk, and large decorative paintings and tapestries. The pillars were adorned with wreaths of flowers. The floral smell pervaded the air wonderfully and the beautiful soft music provided the perfect setting and mood for conversation and romance. The dance floor resembled a gazebo, if a gazebo could be made the size of half a football field. Surrounded by intricate floral designs and glittering jewels, the guests danced looking out at the setting sun and into the crashing waves at a distant.

Alice had truly outdone herself this time.

When I turned to face Quil I heard my name from behind, "Claire!"

I turned around to the beautiful vision of southern belle, Scarlett Anderson, the client and bride whom Alice and I had prepared this setting for and also a dearest high school friend. Scarlett looked stunning, her simple floor-length satin gown fitting her perfectly and her long blond locks laying straight over her shoulder.

"This is beautiful, I honestly don't know how to thank you and Alice enough. This is more than I could ever have imagined Claire. Its perfect," she beamed, her crystal blue eyes watering.

"Don't thank me, this was all Alice. If it was up to me everything would be going completely wrong at the moment and you probably would've ended up married with a clown theme," I laughed, knowing Alice would cut my throat for mentioning the horrid wedding theme a new client had decided upon this morning.

"You underestimate yourself way too much darling," Scarlett sighed, her slight accent slipping into her words, "Well I have to run, busy day and all, you and Quil enjoy yourselves you hear." She was quickly whisked away by her groom and pulled out onto the dance floor for the first dance. I suddenly regretted missing the ceremony, apparently I was a sucker for happy endings today.

A soft breeze cooled the air around me, making me shiver as Quil moved to stand protectively around me, comforting me in his warmth.

I turned to look at him but he wouldn't meet my gaze. He was indifferent tonight. Unwilling to accept the difference in me, in our relationship.

"Dance with me," I whispered, needing to feel his arms around me.

His gaze softened and he offered his hand as the bride and groom's first song drifted to a close and the rest of the guests began to move towards the floor.

Quil maneuvered us to the center where the gazebo lights and stars illuminated us both. He held my body tight against him and soon we were lost in a sea of light, limbs and graceful figures. Woman with there layers and layers of chiffon swaying around their bodies, enticing the men they danced with, crashing to the rhythm of the intoxicating music.

We danced to another song, then another, until slowly couples disappeared and new ones came to flutter about the dance floor.

Suddenly Quil guided me into a dip, making my fingers curl around his shirt.

As he surfaced me, our faces met. His nose pressed gently against mine, our breaths coming out in puffs, and our bodies flushed, pressed tightly against each other. His arm around me was tight at my back, holding me against him. His other hand snaked behind my neck, cradling it in his palm and tilting my face back.

"You're too beautiful Claire. Its unbearable for me right now. Do you even know what you're doing to me?"

Every touch was soft and tender as I melted against him. The dancing seemed to stop, as the world slowed. It was just Quil and I tonight.

At least that's what I believed before the pounding bass and electrifying dance music filled the air shaking us both out of our trance.

Our breathing was hard as we stood pressed against each other in the center of the dance floor, bodies jumping and grinding around us, the floor a swirl of energy.

Quil recovered before I did and began to push through the crowds before I had blinked.

"Quil?"

I ran after him. My gown flowing behind me. The wind hitting my bare back harshly as tried to keep up, dazed by the crowd, the music, the scents. I felt weak.

"Quil don't," I screamed after him as he quickly got into his truck, slamming the door and jamming the keys into the ignition roughly.

I rounded the side and opened the passenger door.

"What's going on Quil?"

His hands press tightly around the wheel, his eyes fixated on some point in the distance.

"I need to go."

I held firm against the door, my voice trying to convey the conviction I felt rising in my heart. "Don't do this to me again," I pleaded. "Why do you always run?"

"I need space." He choked out between gritted teeth. "We need space, Claire."

"What are you talking about, Quil," I cried.

He finally turned to gaze at me. I could see the steel in his eyes, the anger and pain in his gaze, "None of this should be happening Claire. Not right now. Not what happened last-"

I cut him off. "What exactly is wrong with what's happening between us? Because I sure as hell don't see a single thing wrong with any of it. Its always been you and me Quil, since before I can remember. Just because its changing doesn't mean its wrong," I spoke angrily, pleading him to understand.

"Go back to the party, Claire." He instructed.

I took deep breaths to control the anger I felt. I just wanted to lash out at him. Why couldn't he understand?

"Please-"

"Go," he said firmly, his voice slipping so easily back into that protective tenor he used during my childhood.

"When will I see you again?" I whispered, the anger fading and being replaced by a sadness I had become so acquainted with the past few weeks.

"I'll see you around," he said with a shrug, looking away, hiding his cold eyes.

"Around?"

No.

This couldn't be happening.

We always had a plan. We never left the other without knowing the next time we would see each other again.

I couldn't believe it had come to this.

I backed away slowly and suddenly there was a unanimous shout from the reception as thunder roared and the sky unleashed rain on the party.

The rain drenched me from head to toe, Alice's perfect gown ruined and weighing around me heavily, another burden beyond the pain I already felt.

"Bye Claire," Quil prompted, his usually smoldering eyes, cold as he glanced at the open door.

I closed it softly.

As the engine roared to life, a single tear slid down my cheek.

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**Going to try and keep this short and sweet but as you can already tell from the massive authors note above I'm not really good at that lol**

**Ultimately, what will dictate the continuance of this story is the feedback I get from the readers so please review and let me know what you think, even if it's a short "Update soon!" (Even though I really do value longer reviews more. They keep me motivated)**

**Also, the best review I get from one of you amazing reviewers will get a sneak peek at the next chapter, Denying Love. **


	2. Denying Love

**Authors Note: **

**So here it is! The semi-long awaited second chapter to Denying the Imprint just seconds away. Before you read I would like to say I absolutely adored the reviews I received. They were stunning and it made me so happy and even more motivated to continue the story. I know there was a slight delay between this chapter and the last but I was just anxious to see how people were taking the story and trying to rack up five reviews before continuing. Then of course there was the lovely hurricane which left me without internet access for the past few days. But if anything that gave me time to write more since I didn't have much else to do. But anyways enjoy chapter two!**

**Thanks again to all of you readers for your support and of course to my wonderful beta **_LaPushWolf_ **for everything she does. I wouldn't be able to continue if it wasn't for the motivation you all give me.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Denying Love<p>

**In the perspective of Quil Ateara**

Running.

That was everything my life consisted of these days.

Running patrols around the reservation.

Running after vampires.

Running towards the nearest fight between Paul and Jacob.

Running towards food.

The weirdest thing was that I always ran towards something. I ran forward into the future, without hesitation or pausing to look back.

Until now.

I was running _away _from something for the first time in nearly thirty years.

I was running from the most important part of my life.

Claire Young.

In the sixteen years that I've known Claire, since the moment my eyes found her wide, blue ones, I'd never once ran away from her.

It was impossible.

Claire captured my heart and the imprint isn't at fault in the least.

Imprint or no imprint, I would have loved and protected Claire no matter what.

It was her personality and her love that made her irresistible.

From the moment she came running up to me in her pink and white polka dot dress, hand extended to bring me to the table to cut me a slice of birthday cake, her face lighting up as if she had just woken up on Christmas morning to find hundreds of presents beneath the tree, I was hers.

I don't know whether it was the innate happiness within her small heart that I looked upon with admiration, or the way she managed to have each and every one of the pack members fall in love with her immediately, or maybe it was that the first thing she ever did was bring me to the most delicious cake I've ever had in my life, but whatever it was Claire was the most mystifying and beautiful creature I'd ever met.

I never would have known that I would experience such joy from someone so young. Claire managed to make me smile; she made me happy during a time when that emotion was beginning to feel foreign.

Being a werewolf isn't something one gets accustomed to quickly. The only way I can describe it is like an earthquake. The ground shakes beneath you as everything you ever loved falls right in front of your eyes. Everything is unstable, unpredictable. The earthquake lasts maybe ten or twenty seconds at the most then everything is back to normal, as normal as it could get after such devastation, but there are things that will never be the same no matter how hard you try to fix it. Life goes on, but sooner or later an aftershock will come to shake the ground again, just when everything was starting to stabilize and become whole. You live life on the edge, waiting for the worst, despairing over the endless disastrous possibilities.

Maybe you wouldn't be able to control yourself. Sam wasn't.

Maybe the Voulturi would attack us or kill the ones we loved.

There were so many options and in each one someone got hurt.

The transition to what we now see as reality, a reality filled with the mystical and the potential for pain and suffering left everyone robbed of a certain childish innocence and incorruptibility. We saw the world for what it truly was.

Our lives would never be the same.

Our hope was gone in a sense and I was distraught.

I couldn't find anything positive in the world or in my new abilities. Everything was twisted and wrong. There was no happiness or light.

Until Claire came, her own light and happiness anchoring me to the universe, making me see symmetry and beauty. The gravity of the earth did not keep me centered; rather I swirled around this one point. The beautiful girl with the polka dot dress and the brilliant golden light radiating from her pores. She sheltered me when the ground shook.

She taught me to see the good. My abilities had importance now. Every extra strength helped me protect her even more. I could defend her from harm, whether it be the mean kindergarteners or the vampires which threatened to reek havoc.

But Claire wasn't that girl anymore.

She wasn't two years old or two feet tall.

Apparently pink and white polka dot dresses weren't in style anymore either. At least that's what Claire told me the last time she asked my opinion of what she should wear on that date with what's his name. Like I know fashion. I've had the same tattered shorts since I've been sixteen.

Claire was eighteen years old and five feet and six inches of pure beauty.

My innocent anchor to the world had become my deadly brand of heroin.

Whereas I had stayed near her to protect her and love her, I now stayed because I couldn't get enough. I was addicted to her in every sense. Her happiness and brilliance had only intensified as she got older. But now she was dangerous.

I was starting to love her.

I had always loved her, but now I was starting to _fall _in love with her.

I knew it was inevitable, in part because of the imprint but also because of who she was as a person.

She was perfect for me, she understood me better than I understood myself.

I admired her, loved her, and respected her.

The only difference now was that I _wanted _her. I yearned and craved her more than anything.

I had always believed that my feelings for her would develop over time, I never expected them to hit me like a wrecking ball when I least expected it. That all of these feelings would rush into me and take control over my body, leaving reason immobile.

Claire was slowly turning into another earthquake in my life.

This time I couldn't find shelter. I couldn't escape her. Her earthquake was permanent; it never ended, continually shaking my reality, leaving me unfocused and confused.

And now that left me here, doing what I had always done.

Running.

I hadn't notice Embry phase until I heard his thoughts, which were just as confusing and anguished as I would have imagined mine had been moments ago.

_Embry what's wrong?_

Hearing his name snapped him out of his reverie.

_My fucked up life is wrong Quil. Everything is wrong. _

Embry was never like this. In all the time I had known him, he had never gotten this upset.

_What happened Em?_

He hesitated, his thoughts swirling chaotically. Bits and pieces of an argument coming through. I felt his anger rise and frantic mind race. Had he been human, he would have phased. Now he was just an extremely dangerous wolf and a threat to anything that crossed his path.

_Em talk to me please. Whatever it is I'm sure I can help. We can all help._

I saw him in my mind, running at full speed towards nothing in particular, not even bothering to check his surroundings. I understood his anger, but he was being careless. If he happened to run into a human he wouldn't be able to control his rage and he was near Claire's home.

He heard my thoughts and his fury grew.

_Yes because that's all that matters Quil! Your precious Claire-Bear who you left alone in the freezing rain last night because you can't grow a pair and tell her you're in love with her already. You know who had to go and pick her up last night? I did. I had to pick up a soaking wet, beautiful woman, with tears streaming down her face because of an idiot like you. I'm in control Quil. I wouldn't hurt her._

_Don't pretend to even begin to try and comprehend my situation Embry. _I fumed.

_I don't give a shit about you're stupid love life. You're going to end up the fifty year old virgin if you continue the way you're going. It's pathetic Quil. They're going to make a movie out of your life, how do you feel? They'll get Ryan Gosling to play you, or whoever else Kim swoons over to piss off Jared._

My anger intensified and his did as well before the secret came tumbling out in rage.

_I have a brother Quil, a twin brother. _He screamed. _Caleb Call. My mom left him behind in the Makah reservation. She couldn't support us both… _He trailed off, his thoughts anguished. _He's coming down within a month Quil and I don't know what to do. I can't even look at my mother. She still won't even tell me who my father is…I just I can't do this Quil._

**In the perspective of Claire Young**

"Remember to be home by seven Claire, everyone's coming over for dinner tonight," Emily said gently before turning, face smudged with white flour, to give me a hug, "And take a muffin with you. They're fresh out of the oven and blueberry, your favorite"

I grabbed two muffins from the counter, "I'm gonna bring one for Nessie too, Aunt Em."

"Of course; take as many as you want. And Claire, love, do invite Nessie over for dinner; I miss that beautiful girl"

"Sure thing," I said grabbing another muffin from the tray. "Love you Aunt Em," I shouted halfway out the door, balancing my keys and three extremely hot muffins in each hand.

"I love you too. Be safe," I heard her call from inside before the door closed.

Of course only I wouldn't grab a bag or a container for the muffins. I didn't really need them, because Jake and Seth had installed a "muffin holder" in my car last Christmas saying it was an absolute necessity since I lived with Emily and she made the best muffins in all of Washington, but the run from the house to the car seemed especially long today. It might have had something to do with the fact that I was juggling three muffins that had come straight from the oven.

My fingers started to burn and I was five feet away from the car when I threw them in the air.

"Shit," I said staring at my fingers, which were starting to throb.

I waited for the sound of the muffins dropping against the pavement but was surprised when the sound never came. Confused, I turned around to find a shirtless Quil standing silently behind me, a muffin in either hand, and the third on top of the car.

"Are you okay," He said silently, staring at my fingers, unwilling to meet my gaze.

"About the fact that my fingers are throbbing or that you ran away from me last night," I challenged.

He obviously had not been expecting that admission so quickly. We were beyond silent times and awkward glances. If he thought that his actions were going to go unquestioned as they had before, he was wrong.

He looked up and his expression made me hesitate. There was such confusion and what seemed like centuries worth of sadness etched on his face.

"I'm sorry Claire," He said, placing the other two muffins on the roof of the car before reaching for my hand and examining my fingers. He grabbed the keys from ground and opened the trunk before I could say a word, and grabbed the first aid kit I kept there.

I was silent.

I watched him fumble through the various tapes, gauzes, and creams, utterly out of his element, before pulling out the one for burns. Kneeling, he took my hand gently in his once more and brushed his thumb against my fingertips making me shiver at the softness of the touch. I sat dumbfounded in the drivers seat of the car as Quil massaged my fingertips gently, working the cream into the burned areas before wrapping each finger up in small band aids and moving on to my other hand.

After he had done the same to my other hand, he gathered them both in his and kissed each of my fingertips, now covered in band aids. My hand lingered against his face and cupped his cheek. My other hand pushed the hair back from his face softly. His eyes met mine and there was nothing but concern and love in his warm chocolate eyes. He stood up slowly and my hands fell to his chest as his warm hands reached for my face before he planted a soft, yet firm kiss on my forehead, released me, and closed the door to the driver's seat.

I don't remember starting the engine, or putting my seat belt on, but I did remember how the muffins fell from the roof of the car as I pulled into the street and the beautiful crooked smile that shone in my rear-view mirror.

…

Sophia Lexington, the brilliant Southern belle with a flair for anything melodramatic, was walking towards me theatrically, her long naturally blond locks cascading in waves around her white and neutral palated outfit. Her emerald green eyes were striking and further accentuated by the light shades of golden shadow. The crowd parted as she walked, sensing the aura of importance and authority which surrounded Sophia.

There had always been a perfect balance and symmetry in the relationship between Renesmee, Sophia, and I. We were three entirely different people but we managed to accentuate the other. Almost like how a piece of jewelry can make an outfit. We brought out the best in each other.

Renesmee was the mother and nurturer. She was innately intelligent and always knew what to do. Her kind heart and open ears were there whenever either of us needed them. Compassion and loyalty ruled Renesmee. She's trustworthy and reliable as much as she is beautiful. Renesmee could stun any man who happened to glance her way. Renesmee was the down to earth beauty, one that did not need pampering or primping to look every bit like the Greek goddess she was. Her simplicity and her devotion was her most brilliant asset and what has made many fall in love with her. She was ruled by passion and kindness.

Sophia was the spark of the flame in our trio. She was bold and daring, willing to take risks and enjoy the freedom of her life at any cost. Her personality was exuberant and she was never soft-spoken. The perfect contrast to Renesmee's simplicity, Sophia was audacious and overconfident. Her flair for drama and her assertive authority made her enrapturing to everyone. She could always make us laugh and loved the moments when she did. Sophia was ruled by her own personal beliefs. To live life to the fullest while wearing the latest in high fashion and making everyone around her laugh. She lived life with no regrets, she loved those around her, and she would defend her friends at the cost of her own life. She was governed by drama and adventure.

I was the overachiever. My style was classic in comparison to Sophia's couture and Renesmee's down-to-earth nature. If anything needed to get done I took care of it with ease and class. I always had the answers when it came to advice and could get any of my friends out of trouble in any circumstance. Yet somehow I never had those answers when it came to circumstances surrounding my life. My passion was reading in contrast to Renesmee's love of music. My personality was at times insecure in contrast to Sophia's overconfidence. I doubted myself. I could be shy, but when it came to either strangers I had just met or people who I would trust my life to I was outgoing and outspoken. I was ruled by truth and loyalty.

"Claire Young," Sophia reprimanded, "I have not seen you in ages"

"It's been a week Soph," I laughed, pulling her into a hug, "Where's Ness?"

"She's on her way; should be here in a few minutes I'd say. Something's wrong though, she sounded distant on the phone," Sophia said, her gaze inquiring as if I knew the reason behind Renesmee's remote tone.

As I was about to respond, I picked up the signature scent of pumpkin that was solely Renesmee's and turned to face the beauty that was my best friend.

She slid into the chair next to me and remained quiet, her eyes dashing to each of us as a greeting before retreating to stare into the center of the table. She struggled to speak for a few seconds, her mouth opening then closing to reconsider what she was going to say.

"Jake kissed me," She finally whispered, her eyes darting up meet my gaze.

"What!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Last night. Jake ran into my room. I was alone in the cottage and I'd just gotten out of the shower. I fell and Jake had been about to surprise me with plans to go watch the sunset on the beach. Anyways, he heard me fall and I cried out when I landed, he raced into my room and picked me up and laid me on the bed. He was hovering over me asking me if I was okay, I was just shocked and told him my back hurt. He went to touch me there and that's when we both realized the towel I'd had wrapped around me when I left the bathroom was on the floor where he'd picked me up..."

"Scandalous," Sophia smirked.

"When I realized what had happened I looked up at Jake, expecting his shock or anger or something, but his eyes were smoldering. God, Sophia, they were midnight eyes. Black fir-"

"Those are called sex eyes, love."

Renesmee blushed crimson before continuing, "All I knew was that I wanted him. Badly. And he wanted me. Then you can guess what happened next," She said turning to me, "It was so perfect Claire. At that moment with his weight delicately hovering over me and his lips working furiously against mine. It was like letting go of a breath I had no idea I had been holding on to. It felt so…right."

"What's troubling you then Ness? All of this sounds perfect but I can tell there's something else," I said softly.

She sighed and tears began to brim in her chocolate brown eyes, "Jake's ignoring me. I wasn't sure what to expect from him, even I was nervous about seeing him. I just wasn't expecting him to act like I didn't exist. He didn't even acknowledge my presence at all when I got to the big house and he wouldn't meet my gaze," Her eyes turned hard, "Do you know how horrible that was. I just managed to make it out of the kitchen and not to mention I was followed by Alice and my mom upstairs. I never have any privacy as it is and Jake has to make it obvious to my entire household that there's something going on between us. Then aside from the constant prying as to what happened from my mother, I had to listen to Jake getting verbally attacked by my father and I'm pretty sure Rosalie threw one of grandma's china at Jake because I heard glass break. So I had to run downstairs, only to find Jake cowering over his omelet on the kitchen counter and a stream of profanities leaving Rose's mouth, to get into an argument with her and my dad to mind their own business. I just managed to get Jake out the door, shoving an omelet sandwich in his face, before slamming it shut, and breaking down crying."

"Oh. My. God. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, your life is a soap opera," Sophia said, shaking her head, probably wondering why there couldn't be drama like that in her life, "Let me guess then after Edward announced he really was in that Harry Potter movie and Rosalie found out I'm Emmett's mistress?"

"Rosalie would slit your throat," I said seriously, no trace of humor.

"I hate it. I hate being weak. I hate arguments. I just want things to go back to normal between Jake and me. It'll never be the same, not after what happened. I don't understand it Claire but I can't stop thinking about him. I can't think of anything else. I can't even be away from him, it hurts me physically. My chest hurts and my head keeps throbbing and I just want to see him," She whispered, a tear sliding down her face, "I don't even want to go home. I ran out the door after I'd composed myself and I don't want to have to see my family. Can I stay over your house tonight, Claire?"

"Of course you can, Ness. Actually Emily's been dying to see you. You should come too Sophia," I said.

"Can't. I have to go home and baby-sit my cousins tonight while my family goes out to dinner for my aunt's birthday. Ugh stupid toddlers, I wish I could just lock them in a room with a working toilet and some Oreo cookies. They'd seriously be fine on there own," She said in all seriousness, contemplating the idea.

"Remind me never to leave my children with you," I stated.

"Oh but you're babies are going to be perfect little tikes. They'll have their mama's intelligence and softspokenness and Quil's kindness and humor. They'll be the perfect children to baby-sit. Quil Jr. will be busy inventing the new face book or taking over Microsoft at the budding age of three and Clairy-bear will be cooking me dinner while changing the TV channels for me so I don't mess up my manicure. And of course neither of them will talk cause they'll be quiet, perfect angels," Sophia said, winking as my eyes bulged.

"You're incorrigible," I said shaking my head.

"And you like to use SAT words as part of everyday jargon, Claire, but I'm not complaining," Sophia laughed.

"We're pathetic," Renesmee sighed.

My phone buzzed and "Aunt Emily" shone on the screen, underneath that was the time.

7:14 PM

"Oh no, I was supposed to be home by seven. Ness come on we have to go. Bye Sophia, I love you," I said, kissing her on the cheek and dragging a depressed Renesmee by the arm.

I picked up the phone, "Sorry Aunt Em, I'm on my way now, I lost track of time. Nessie's sleeping over tonight if that's okay with you. We need a girl's night,"

_Of course that's fine. I was just calling to see if you're okay. The boys are running late anyways so don't rush_

Nessie's eyes bulged at Emily's words and I quickly understood her fear.

"Uhm. Is Jake going to be there tonight?" I asked hesitantly, begging for a swift no.

_Mhm. He's coming too. The whole pack is going to be here. Why?_

"No reason. I have to go though Aunt Em, I'll see you in a few" I said before hanging up and turning to a frantic looking Nessie.

"I can't go Claire. I can't see him right now. I can't deal with it," Nessie pleaded.

"Listen to me Renesmee Cullen. You are a strong, independent woman. You're an absolutely beautiful and stunning creature with a mind of her own. You are not going to run away from this tonight please. I need to talk to you about something too. I believe in you and in your strength. Nothing's going to go wrong tonight. And if at the very least you can't find it in yourself to stay tonight, please do it for me," I said boldly before turning to give her my puppy dog face and rub myself against her shoulder while purring, making her laugh for the first time that night.

"Only you would make the face of a dog and then act like a cat," She smiled.

"I was trying to be the cute cat from Shrek but I guess that didn't go as planned"

I hear her tinkling laugh surround the car with warmth as the air lifted and suddenly Nessie was herself again.

…

"Are you gonna eat that?"

"Honestly Jared, I wasn't planning on eating it. I feel like I could puke from how much I've eaten. I guess I can force it down, though I won't really be enjoying it at all," Embry sighed sadly, patting his stomach and leaning back against the chair, before bringing the steak up to his mouth.

"Asshole."

"Nah. Take your steak man," Embry said throwing it from his fork towards Jared with a flick of his wrist.

Renesmee sat still as stone beside me, only looking up if spoken to or to steal a quick glance at Jacob, who did the same.

Quil wasn't there.

I was kind of glad.

He was out running patrols and would be here by dessert, so I had the next ten minutes to prepare myself.

As I helped Aunt Emily and Renesmee bring the dishes to the kitchen, I saw a large, shining white envelope peeking out from beneath a pile of old magazines. I could barely make out the word Columbia in light blue letters on the envelope.

"When did this come in," I asked, shocked.

Emily looked back at me and her expression clouded over as her eyes darted across the room. I ran out into the living room opening the envelope as a walked.

"Claire, wait," Emily called from behind me, but it was too late.

Minutes passed before I was able to speak and everyone stood around me in the living room, waiting for a reaction.

Then I read the letter aloud.

The words kept replaying themselves in my head over and over again.

_Claire Young, Congratulations you've been accepted into Columbia University._

Columbia University in the city of New York.

I'd dreamt of receiving this letter everyday of my life. I imagined the joy and happiness, the celebration and the hugs. Most of all I imagined the look of pride that would shine in everyone's faces. Sam would pick me up into a huge hug while swirling me in circles across the room. Emily would be dancing, her beautiful smile making the scars disappear before my eyes. Seth's ear-to-ear grin would light up the room. Embry and Jake would start making jokes, saying Quil went down to Columbia himself and threatened the admission director's life if I wasn't accepted.

And Quil would look at me in awe, astounded and face filled with such raw pride and love that nothing else would matter. Then he'd walk towards me and wrap his arms around me, whispering his congratulations and reminding me of how he never doubted me in the least.

Oh, and all of this would of course happen in slow motion.

I had never told anyone of my dream of Columbia. Feeling that if I told someone maybe it wouldn't come true. I kept it a secret and hoped for an acceptance more than anything and spent my days envisioning this very moment.

More words filled my head.

_Full paid tuition courtesy of Columbia University due to astounding academic achievement._

I had unhealthy heart palpitations after I read that one.

Somehow my perfect vision of this moment didn't come true.

Emily and Sam kept glancing at each other, faces laced with concern and regret. Seth wasn't smiling and for the first time since I'd met him, his expression was solemn. From somewhere in the back I heard Embry mutter _ouch._ Even Paul stared wide-eyed and uncomprehending and he was rarely affected by any news that didn't concern Rachel, food, or vampires.

I met Jacob's eyes and he looked torn. Brady and Collin just looked sad. Each of them looked as if they were holding back some information or some secret.

Renesmee was the only one whose expression was semi-understandable. She was sad of course at the prospect of my leaving to go across the country but there was pride and happiness beneath it.

I just didn't understand why the rest looked like I had just told them there families had been brutally murdered by vampires.

The back door opened and Quil walked in. When he looked up to see everyone gathered around me in silence, he was instantly alert, pushing everyone out of the way.

When he was in front of me he searched by face for some sort of answer. In response, I took him by the arm and lead him upstairs to my room before I lifted the sheet of paper that had effectively ruined everyone's night.

He read the entire letter.

Actually I'm positive he read it about three times seeing as it took him a good seven minutes to process its content and speak.

Instead of the pride in his eyes that I had imagined, he just looked dejected and hurt.

"Are you serious Claire? Columbia University? In New York?" He said quietly, looking into my eyes begging me to understand the meaning behind his words, but I saw no meaning.

I hesitated slightly, "It's always been my dream Quil, since before I-"

"You never told me that," He said suddenly, "If this was something that was so important to you how come you never told me? How come I didn't know? Don't you think I'd get a say in this?"

That got me angry.

"A say in what Quil? In my life and my future? You've effectively decided you want nothing from me other than friendship. I can't give up the opportunity of a lifetime because you want your opinion heard and obeyed," I was fuming. I started pacing around the room. Quil knew me, better than I knew myself, and the pacing was a sure sign that I was furious and he should not have said what he said next.

"There is no way you're going to college in the northeast, Claire. I don't care if you get a full ride to Harvard or the Community College of Rhode Island, you're not leaving Washington," His expression was cold, the steel in his eyes something I felt I was going to have to grow accustomed to.

"Listen Ateara; don't pull the Alpha bullshit on me, because it won't work. I will do whatever it is I feel like doing and make whatever choice I decide to make in my life and you will have no option other than to support me or get out of my life for good."

"I don't care if you buy your plane ticket to New York and sneak out of your house at night to get to the airport I swear I will bring you back kicking and screaming. You're not going Claire, end of discussion."

End of discussion? Really?

"Who do you think you are? My father? Because he's dead and so is my mom," I screamed, tears in my eyes, "I thought that you of all people would be ecstatic for me, that you would be _proud _of me. That you would lift my in your arms and tell me that all my hard work paid off and everything would be okay. Hell I _hallucinated _myself into thinking maybe just maybe you would be as happy as I was before everyone went and ruined my night,"

I collapsed onto the ground afterwords, but Quil was there before I hit the floor, and somehow I found myself wedged against his chest, his warm arms encircling me, rubbing my back, and providing comfort as I sobbed against him.

"Shh baby, I'm sorry," He whispered in my ear soothingly, "Everything's going to be okay"

"I miss them sometimes you know," I said so quietly only Quil could hear, "I wonder if things would've been different," The sobs came back then.

Quil didn't speak much after that; he just held me tightly at let me cry against his bare chest.

I realized the tears were for so many different reasons.

I cried because of tonight.

I cried for my mother and father.

I cried because I didn't know what the future held for Quil and me.

I cried because I loved him, more than my own life.

Each tear held another reason.

When the tears died down afterwords and I lay cradled against Quil's chest, his hands rubbing circles into my back, he spoke.

"You're right" He whispered, before taking my face in his hand and leveling it with his.

His chocolate brown eyes locked on mine and there was a fierce emotion in his gaze, "I'm so proud of you, Claire."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**So there it is. The second chapter. I hope it lived up to your expectations.  
><strong>

**Remember my main motivation is each and every one of you readers so please let me know what you think.**

**Oh & _all reviewers_ will get a Starbucks frappachino, a puppy, and a sneak peak at the next chapter! (minus the puppy & the frappachino)**

**P.S. I need at least ten reviews before the third chapter is posted so spread the word about Denying the Imprint!  
><strong>


	3. Denying Reality

**Authors Note: **

**Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews they seriously can brighten up a persons day! And t****hanks again to my Beta **LaPushWolf. **She's absolutely brilliant.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the brilliant story line, Sophia Lexington, and the English paper I'm procrastinating by typing this.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Denying Reality<span>

**In the perspective of Claire Young**

"Are you sure you know where we're going Quil," I asked, absolutely certain we were completely lost and about to be murdered by a psychotic, serial killer, "I'm one hundred percent positive we passed this tree before."

"Claire," Quil sighed, "I run through here everyday of my life, trust me I know where I'm going. Only a mile to go. Can't you hear the waves crashing ahead?"

You could tell this was a rhetorical question because a: no human can hear the ocean from a mile away, b: Quil's voice dripped with amused sarcasm, and c: the smirk on his face and excess cockiness was evidence enough.

"Sorry magical Quileute warrior, my wolfy senses aren't tingling this time. Wrong genes."

He turned back and smiled at me, the genuine crooked Quil smile which crinkled his warm chocolate eyes, highlighted his dimples, and figuratively unburdened him in every sense of the word. His back arched divinely as his laugh echoed as the wind carried it through the emerald green forest.

He reached for my hand and time ceased to exist as we walked in silent awe of the surrounding physical beauty of the nature around us and wonderment at each other.

"Thanks for making time for me today," he said with a nonchalant breeze to his voice as if my entire day didn't always revolve around his time schedule.

"Sure," I mused teasingly. "It was real hard to squeeze you in between Emily's constant double checking of everything I packed, and Nessie reorganizing my pencil case."

He eyed me warily. "You have a pencil case?" He asked already chuckling.

"Don't push it, wolf." I warned because it wouldn't be the first time Quil poked fun at my over studious nature.

He shrugged. "I just wish I had time to properly prepare you for college. You know teach you something useful, like how to do a keg stand or something."

I laughed at the image in my head. "I'm no Alice, but I don't foresee any keg stands in my future."

Our hands swung between us, his eyes watching mine, studying me intently. "You have to have plans to do something fun," he insisted though it sounded more like a question. "The usual college stuff: parties, dating-"

He trailed off on the last word like it somehow lodged roughly in his throat. My lips pursed, and I pulled him closer. When his expression didn't change, I decided to take the easy route and be funny. I closed my eyes, pretending to see into my imaginary crystal ball. "Clairo foresees only books, and more books."

I laughed then, looking up at him, but he still looked tense. My smile faded into something more sincere, my hand lifting up touch the concern crease between his eyes. "We can talk about it-" I started, but Quil quickly interrupted me.

"We're here," he stuttered out changing the subject. "Even you should hear the waves now."

I smiled weakly, giving in to his will like always. I knew the conversation wasn't over, but I'd let him put it off for now.

"Close your eyes," Quil whispered into my ear from behind me, his arms encircling my waist and pulling me close against his back, making it difficult to obey his simple command.

My sapphire eyes saw darkness as the lids blocked out the light. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted into Quil's arms and the rush of wind tousled my wavy hair behind me. Before I had time to react, I was upright once more. The sound of birds, gentle breezes, and the roaring of the ocean pervading my mind. I felt Quil's arms protectively encompassing me from behind and his gentle breath upon my neck as he told me to open my eyes.

The scene before me was indescribable, incomparable to anything I'd ever seen, making my experience with beauty seem insignificant. The place was filled with a mystical element as my senses were saturated and overloaded with sights, smells, and sounds to process. Permeated by the crisp, salty air of the beach, the rugged aroma of the forest, and Quil's own intricate scent, a combination of these elements but with so much more complexity, I was overwhelmed in the most brilliant of ways. The sight was beyond description, no amount of written word could do the primal experience justice. The sapphire and cerulean hues of the water combined to form a new color, unique and of its own. I watched in amazement as the water kissed the sand and the sand kissed the tree-line behind me, the relationship one of reverence. The sand beneath my feet was warm, the color an array of golden brown and ivory. The area itself was spacious, a massive plot emerald grass which transformed into golden sand and further below glorious stone caves which appeared as if carved by artists. The caves were at the mouth of the water, the sand underneath moist from the few inches of water permeating it, and from the caves were a set of large rocks which led further into the water. The interconnectivity was brilliant. I felt myself a part of the life around me, and a part of the person whose arms encircled me.

I could sense Quil's silent inquiry even though his face was hidden from mine. Anxious for my reaction, I tore my eyes from the precious sight to a view equally as beautiful.

I stared into his smoldering eyes which were laced with curiosity at my reaction before whispering, "Beautiful"

The intensity of the moment was tangible in the air around us as even nature paused out of respect and wonder. He stared into my eyes, a trace of wistfulness in his expression, before darting off towards the water.

"Claire are you coming in," He beckoned from in the water after a minute.

In response, I lifted my shirt over my chest and shrugged out of my shorts into my black bikini. I could see Quil's Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed forcibly. His expression was unfathomable; his eyes staring blankly before a trace of another more passionate emotion darted into his gaze.

Eventually he opened his arms out to me, like he had when I was a child, as he regained control of his emotions. I jumped into them willingly and he carried us further into deeper water. The moment evoked nostalgia as I replayed my childhood, the simplicity of our relationship back then. Who would have thought that eventually it would have come to this very moment, a moment of pure paradoxical bliss and confusion? I lay my head against his chest feeling the waves lapping around us gently. His arms caressed me, warming me, protecting me from the cold water. I wondered if our relationship would ever go back to that state of childlike innocence and effortlessness it had been created into. Yet I realized the impossibility of such a dream, and began to understand that even if we could go back to that time I still wouldn't regress to those moments in our lives.

The silent tension in the air was palpable, although buried beneath a façade of effortlessness and tranquility. It was all mounting up to explode.

I let it pass only because today was my last day with Quil.

Tonight I was leaving, boarding a plane destined to New York, with no intent on returning anytime soon.

We were both trying to forget the obvious fact that this moment would be one of our last, however, the ever present reality tainted the illusion we strove to maintain.

We continued to wade in the water, as the sun began its descent and the blue sky gained hues of orange, purple, and red. Quil had released me and was now lying on the sand, the shallow water lapping against him with the gentle beauty of a kiss.

I was intrigued by the brilliant arch in his back, the visible strength in his broad shoulders, and the masculinity in his frame. He was beautiful. His tall, muscular physique enticed me, as well as his russet skin that was smooth and perfect to the touch. I watched his muscles contract with every slight motion he made, captivated by the movement of muscle in his arms and chest. He laid back against the wet sand, the waves crashing against him gently, spraying his beautiful torso with glistening beads of water that were much more breathtaking under the glow of the setting sun.

His midnight eyes gazed questioningly into mine, searching, with the gravitational force of a black hole, those brilliant eyes framed by dark, irresistible lashes and heavy, lush brows. I had the planes of his beautiful face memorized, knew exactly where his cheekbones lie, where the shades of russet became deeper and more pronounced. I reached out and touched his neck, gracefully arched toward me, and was stunned when the electricity shocked us both, more so when I felt him shiver from beneath my touch.

"Claire," he sighed, looking up at me unfathomably through his dark lashes, his voice barely a whisper.

_Beautiful._

"Quil," I whispered, curling into him, protected from the warmth of his arms encircling me.

He stroked my curls, tousled messily, yet beautiful against his chest. I could hear both of our hearts beating and I knew Quil could as well. It was slightly harder to hear, however; our beats were overlapping, the rapid beating sounding together.

Quil sighed, his face buried between my hair, catching the subtle vanilla scent mixed with the ocean mist.

I stared down as Quil hands slowly slid down my arms, and watched as the goose bumps formed along the path of his fingertips. The similarity between our skin was beautiful, russet against russet, making me feel the sensations of admiration at how we complimented each other.

"Quil," I started, a note of tentativeness in my voice.

"Yes," He replied, brushing my hair from my eyes as I stared up at him.

I hesitated, struggling to continue, "You…you love me right?"

Quil's eyes widened as if he'd been slapped and his arms tightened against me before fiercely responding, "More than my own life, Claire."

_From the Perspective of Quil Ateara_

I stared at the beautiful girl in my arms, the one who had captured my heart yet had not realized her effect on me. The one who lay against me now, her small frame molded against mine, questioning my love for her.

If you only knew.

Do I love you?

The greatest irony in my life could be centered on that question.

How could she doubt my love?

No matter what had transpired between us, she had to be certain of that at least.

Suddenly I realized what I had done to her. Through my own indecision and stupidity I had made her question what should have been a constant.

I knew what she wanted.

She wanted my love. But not the love I gave her growing up.

She wanted the passionate, all-encompassing, irresistible nature of love and desire.

She wanted that from me and I couldn't handle it.

I wasn't good enough for her, nor would I ever be. She deserved someone who didn't abandon her and leave her in tears every time they were together, someone who made her happy, someone who realized how perfect she truly was and worshipped every breath she took.

And yet, no one could love Claire more than I loved her, no one could make her happier, make her smile the way she did when she was with me. I was perfect for her, made for her. The imprint proved that.

But I couldn't accept it.

She was so young, she couldn't know she wanted me and only me when she was only eighteen.

Yet, I wanted her so badly.

Every instinct, both animalistic and masculine, incited me to ravish her. I yearned to pull her body against mine and devour her. The need to kiss her was intense, blinding me from rational thought, the world blurring as the only focus point I understood were her lips. I wanted to kiss her until she forgot herself, until she let go of every burden she retained within her, and collapsed against me, moaning from desire and writhing in pleasure.

But I could never let her know that.

It hurt, physically, to deny her, my imprint, of what she wanted. And god knows how much I yearned to give it to her. But it wasn't right. She was young and foolish; she hadn't experienced the world or love. I couldn't rob her of the normal life she could live. I wouldn't trap her in a world of magic, werewolves, and imprinting. I couldn't rob the world of a girl so beautiful and intelligent, one who could truly make a difference, all for my own selfish desires.

But I wanted to.

And maybe one day I would.

"I love you so much Claire, never doubt that," I whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to miss you," She murmured into my chest.

"Shh, don't worry about it," I hushed, wanting to bury the awaiting pain deep inside of me.

I couldn't contemplate her departure now. I would never be ready for it. I yearned to forget that she truly was leaving me in less than five hours.

Nightfall came all too quickly and suddenly our minutes were counted, the pressure mounting quickly.

"I think its time to go Quil," Claire said softly, putting out the remnants of the bonfire I had made and drying off her long curly hair, "It's late."

My time was gone.

Everything was crashing down to this moment and I was starting to realize it.

My Claire was leaving me.

I didn't trust the sound of my own voice suddenly so I walked towards the forest line, leaving a confused Claire behind, vanishing from her sight.

It took me seconds to phase and once I had I turned towards the beach and towards my Claire.

She gasped in amazement as I inched toward her, her expression one of astonishment and awe.

"Quil," She stated simply, her eyes warming as she buried her hands in my fur, stroking it, spellbound by my form.

I nudged her with my nose, trying to communicate that she should get on my back.

She understood and then we were off.

Her hands gripped my fur, her nails piercing me as she held on with all the strength she could muster.

The speed and liberation was brilliant.

The silence however, gave me an opportunity to contemplate everything.

My convictions about what was best for Claire.

The relationship between Claire and I.

And suddenly, as I was aware of her heartbeat and her breathing, of the feeling of her body against me, my fervent convictions were slowly going straight to shit.

Could I let her leave without saying everything I truly needed to say?

Without telling her I loved her?

Without telling her how much I loved her?

Suddenly Seth's voice pervaded my thoughts. _Quil man what's wrong?_

I sighed internally. _I don't know what to do…about Claire. I love her Seth. But she's leaving me. I want her to go, God you know I do, but at the same time I want her here with me… I don't know…_

I could almost see the smile on Seth's face as he said, _Listen man. I'm about to make this extremely simple for you. _

_Simplify sixteen years of complexity? Good luck._

He laughed before speaking with seriousness. _Do you love her?_

I blanched. Was he serious? _I'm sorry…I never received the memo that Doctor Vamp diagnosed you with clinical stupidity and a severe case of deafness. Are you serious? Of course I love her. More than anything, dumbshit._

_Whoa a little hostile there. _Seth smiled, his thoughts at ease in comparison to my confusion and anguish. _But anyways, there's your answer._

What the fuck? _Are you taking lessons from Edward on how to provide simple-minded individuals, like myself, with cryptic riddles as answers to life's biggest questions? Or are you just trying to piss off a very irritable werewolf on the day his imprint leaves him to move to New York?_

_A little analysis is in order, but nothing entirely too strenuous. _Seth said.

_You need to stop taking lessons with Carlisle and Edward. You're seriously starting to freak me out. Straight answers Seth. Please._

_Well, you love her. _He stated simply, as if that alone were the answer.

I swear Seth wanted to get punched in the face. _We kind of already established this, sixteen years ago. _

_Well then if you love her tell her how you feel._

Before I knew it I heard Embry's voice inside my head. _I swear Quil has absolutely no balls when it comes to this girl. The guys whipped, blind, and stupid all at the same time. You can't use big words. Ready I got this. _

Embry spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable as if I he were speaking in another language and willing me to understand. _You love Claire. Claire wants you bad. Claire leave for New York today. Quil stay here. Claire don't know how Quil feel about Claire. Sad Claire gives up on Quil. Claire gets new Columbia philosophy major boyfriend. Quil gets mad. Quil takes this out on the pack. The pack gets mad. They told Quil to tell her. But Quil was a stubborn idiot._

How was I supposed to take someone who was talking to me like a caveman seriously?

_Are you getting where I'm going bro? Cause I'm pretty sure this was where Seth was heading._

I sighed. _I just can't tell her. I can't do it. I don't know if it's right. I don't want her to give up the opportunity… I'm not right for her._

_Oh. My. God. Here we go again. I can't even deal with you right now. Do I have to talk caveman again? You Claire's imprint. That mean you perfect for her. That mean-_

_Alright I get. _I said cutting him off.

_You can't even begin to comprehend how much she loves you Quil. _Seth said. _It'd break her if you didn't acknowledge her before she left._

I sighed. I didn't want to hurt her.

More than anything I didn't want to hurt her.

_Solution? _Embry suggested suddenly. _Kiss her senseless. Saves you your breath. You won't have to say anything…God I'm brilliant…_

I suddenly realized that the car was directly in my sight and returned to reality quickly.

I felt Claire jump off of me and walk towards the car, but not before turning back to wink at me and blow me a kiss. God she was perfect.

_…Whipped. _Embry whispered to Seth, as if I couldn't hear him

I stared after Claire for a minute, watching as she opened the passenger door and sat inside.

Even the simplest things she did enticed me.

_Okay bro don't get a hard-on cause the girl buckled her seatbelt. That's creepy._

_Go to hell. I have to go. _

Streams of good luck rung in my head from both Seth and Embry as I phased back and walked over to join my Claire.

_In the perspective of Claire Young_

"Hey Quillypoo," I smiled as he got into the drivers seat.

"Quillypoo? Really Claire? What are we fourteen? Should we have sent out applications for middle school instead of college," Quil said smiling.

Yet his smile wasn't entirely convincing. It had an almost forced quality. I didn't like it.

"No. Columbia's it for me," I said, watching as he cringed, hoping to provoke a reaction, something besides avoidance, "You know I googled the distance from here to Columbia. Its three thousand miles."

His grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Sounds like a fun run," Quil said softly, "You…You know I can't visit you all the time. I can't run three thousand miles Claire," Quil said, staring blankly at the dark swerving road ahead of him.

"Are we actually finally going to talk about this," I said smiling, a sad victory in my eyes.

He looked over at me quickly, his eyes searching mine for something incomprehensible. He reached out gently to brush his fingers against my cheek and the electricity shocked us both.

He turned his gaze back to the road before speaking, "What is there to talk about?"

"You don't have anything you want to say, anything you want to tell me," I asked, staring at his profile from my seat beside him.

"So many things Claire," He whispered so it was almost inaudible.

He was trembling slightly, fighting to make it unnoticeable to my eyes.

I reached for him.

His demeanor tensed and he subtly shied away from me, yet I noticed the imperceptible rejection.

My eyes held understanding and at the same time confusion.

"Please don't make me...," He begged staring straight into the darkness with sadness, his words meant as conciliation.

He slowly veered the car onto the outskirts of the solitary road, into a small area of earth surrounded by trees. His midnight eyes closed as he collapsed against his seat, as if the weight of the world had been over his shoulders. His breathing was shallow and deliberate, as if each inhalation would bring him more of the sorrow and pain he wished to rid his life of.

He got out of the car seconds later.

I sat frozen in the passenger's seat, my mind racing and my heart pounding in my chest, before following him.

I found him a few steps into the woods beside the road, pacing back and forth, consumed in his thoughts.

"Quil," I spoke hesitantly.

"You don't think that I don't know how much it hurts you," He whispered at me, "You think I don't hate myself for it?"

He walked towards me stopping an arms length away, and I wanted to reach out to him.

"Because I do, Claire," He said, with passion in his eyes, willing me to give him my forgiveness.

"Then why don't you do something about it," I challenged.

"Like what," He murmured dejectedly.

"Love me."

He froze, before falling to the ground. His started to shake, the tremors prior to phasing, and I knew better than to approach him, but I did it anyways.

I crawled into his lap, straddling him. The extra weight startled him and his eyes opened widely, a mix of fear and warning; his expression reproached me.

However, his shaking ceased, as he was visibly aware of my proximity and the danger phasing posed to me.

"I want to love you Claire," He whispered, so low I could hardly hear over the wind around us.

"Then do it," I said rashly, "Love me Quil. Give in…please?"

His arms encircled my waist and I buried myself against his body, my face resting against his chest.

He hesitated, staring down at me with fearful, innocent eyes, eyes filled with love, "If I do… if I give in Claire.."

"I'll stay here, with you," I vowed, hearing his heartbeat reverberate against me, strumming to the rhythm of my own.

His arm against my back shifted upwards as he caressed my body, inflaming me with heat and desire. As his hand traveled to the soft skin of my neck he buried his fingers in my hair, releasing it until it splayed across my back.

I melted against him, into this moment that was purely ours, to a point where nothing else mattered. Nothing but the feel of his lips against my hair and his hands encompassing me, drowning me in yearning and love.

We both rose, our faces inches apart. His smoldering midnight eyes were black fire, staring into mine with a depth that was incomprehensible in the darkness surrounding us. His hand reached for mine, untangling from my hair, and he played with my fingers before bringing both our hands together to rest on his face.

I couldn't believe he was giving in.

Suddenly I was the one lacking control. Every fiber of my being yearned for me to reach out and touch him, to claim him as my own. The desire to kiss him was intensely overwhelming.

His eyes were wide, his pupils dilated, with a fervor that matched my own, yet with softness underneath. He gazed at me with an animalistic quality, feral and unadulterated. I could almost taste his breathe on my tongue, a sweet torture as he leaned closer to my face. My breath quickened as I felt his skin touching mine and his warm lips trailing from my neck to my ear then to the corner of my mouth. I grabbed onto him, yearning to be tethered in this position for the rest of my life. He moved in torturous circles across the same pattern, and I moaned softly as his lips parted and placed a gentle kiss on the skin below my ear.

"Quil," I sighed.

Suddenly, three successive frantic howls broke the magic of the moment.

"Shit," Quil tensed, before lifting him and I to our feet.

He grabbed me by the hand and ran towards the car

Suddenly more howls sounded, each one a different sound, coming from a different wolf.

"Fuck," Quil spun me around to face him, his eyes held fear, frightening me. Quil was never scared like this.

"Quil what's hap-"

"Listen Claire, I need you to get in the car and drive straight home. Don't stop for anything and don't go outside until I get you," He commanded frantically, his eyes never looking into mine, but staring around us, as if we were in danger.

"Quil?"

"Please Claire, please don't act difficult right now," He begged, before pulling me against his chest and burying his face in my hair, planting a kiss on top of my head.

I got into the car mechanically once he released me

"Go," He ushered.

I turned to look at him and his eyes softened at my fear, "I love you," He whispered before closing the door and running off towards the forest.

…

When I had reached my house twenty minutes later I ran inside, slamming the door behind me.

"Thank goodness you're here Claire," Emily whispered, hugging me as I walked into the living room, "I knew Quil would keep you safe but I couldn't help but be worried."

"What's happening Em," I asked, fear in my eyes.

"Shh, not now," she responded, "Sofia is upstairs with Nessie. Go finish packing love,"

She shooed me up the stairs and I walked inside my room to find Sophia reading my diary. I swear that girl does not know the meaning of the word privacy.

"Dear Diary," She read dramatically, "How I long for the day that Quil's lips come to rest upon mine."

"Hey I never wrote that," I exclaimed loudly.

"You're right," She sighed, "But page twenty-three is just as good," She said flipping towards the page I knew she was talking about.

"Sophia!"

"Leave her alone Sophia, she is leaving us in a few hours," Nessie said as she walked into the room, wrapping her arms around me in a quick hug before snatching my diary from Sophia, "Plus page twenty-three is nothing compared to fifty-seven."

I groaned.

"Alright so fess up," Sophia said, sitting upright on my bed, with a dangerous sparkle in her bright eyes, "What happened between you and Quil tonight."

"I don't know to be honest," I said.

I told them everything that had happened, minus the part about the wolves and about Quil dashing off, because Sophia didn't know the secret.

"And I told him that…if he would love me, I would stay," I sighed, looking down my hands.

Before Sophia had time to comment we all heard the slamming of doors downstairs and the muffled laughter and talking of the boys.

"Jacob," Nessie smiled, darting downstairs before I had a chance to even stand.

My mind darted to Quil and everything that had happened between us tonight. I wondered if things would truly change.

"Come on Soph," I said as I walked towards the stairs.

In the living room, Sam and Emily were embracing. Nessie stood beside Jacob who seemed to be giving orders to the pack of men below. There was a shift in the crowd as Sophia and I walked downstairs. The conversation halted and the boys spread apart, moving towards the kitchen and plopping on the living room couch without a glance in our direction.

"Okay two things, first of all why does it feel like we're totally not welcome here and why did you not tell me that the sexiest men within the continental US reside in La Push, Washington and frequently visit your house," Sophia whispered into my ear.

I ignored her as I searched for Quil and when our eyes connected across the room I walked towards him.

"Alright, fine then. Go get your sexy beast, beautiful Belle," Sophia said smiling, and I laughed at the irony.

When I reached Quil he grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers within mine, and led us outside onto the porch.

When he had closed the door behind us, he pulled me into his arms and held me there for what seemed like eternity.

"I was worried about you," I murmured into his chest.

His chest shook as he inhaled unsteadily, ignoring me.

Then he broke my heart.

"I want you to have something before you leave tonight," He whispered.

Leave?

I thought he had given in tonight. I thought I was staying. Here. With him.

Now he was giving goodbyes.

"Leave," I said, looking up at him, pain evident in my eyes, "I thought-"

"Claire, don't do this. Don't make this more difficult," He said, pleading me to understand.

"But-"

He ignored my feeble protests and reached into his pocket, pulling out a simple woven necklace, with a carved wolf pendant in the center which was chocolate brown just like his fur.

I was speechless.

He turned me around and brushed my hair off of my back gently before leaning down over me until I could feel his breath on my neck and his scent pervaded the air around me, making it hard to breathe.

He slipped the necklace around me and once he had tied the knot in the back, reached down and kissed the back of my neck, causing me to shiver.

I turned around and stared at him, at the devotion and love in his eyes, emotions that made me both ecstatic and angry. Why was he doing this? Acting this way. So sweet and gentle when he was rejecting me.

I gazed at him open-mouthed, eyes wide.

"Why are you doing this?"

He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "Why are you acting like this. Quil I told you that I would stay for you. You..You gave in Quil. You would have…We could be together," I mumbled the thoughts racing through my head, struggling to make them make sense to him as they did to me.

He looked sad. His expression contained decade's worth of pain and sorrow that I might never begin to fathom.

His hands reached out for my face and I relaxed into his warm palm, cupping my cheek.

His eyes changed, "Claire, I want-"

"Claire, baby its time to go," Emily said as she stepped onto the porch.

Quil released me immediately, acting as if nothing were different.

Suddenly, I felt myself being transported from one pair of warm arms to the next as each of my wolves' whispered goodbyes in my ear.

Seth. Jacob. Jared. Paul. Embry. Brady. Collin. Sam.

I finally reached the arms of my two best friends, Nessie and Sophia.

The moment was surreal. I couldn't understand what they were saying. I just saw the tears fill in their eyes and the expressions of sadness, love, and pride fill their gazes. Every cell and atom in my mind was preoccupied with Quil. Through each hug, and each goodbye I searched for him, but he seemed to have disappeared.

I barely noticed Seth and Embry filling the car with my suitcases but before I knew it I was ushered into a tiny yellow Porsche with Alice in the driver's seat.

I needed Quil.

Suddenly, the engine purred.

I watched my family and friends wave to me, wishing me good luck, before their faces and my home disappeared from my sight and was replaced by the unmistakable daunting La Push forest.

A single broken howl pierced the night sky; its cry was drenched in sorrow and pain.

Alice stepped on the gas, hoping to drown out the distinctive howl with the roar of the engine.

But I had heard it and suddenly it was all I could do to hold back the tears.

"Shh," Alice soothed, her voice full of wisdom and comfort, "Its going to be okay Claire."

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up: A shopping spree, a birthday extravaganza, video chats, blueberry muffins, roommates, Columbia University, New York men, a fashion show, friendship, and new beginnings.<strong>

**If you want an exclusive sneak peak into the next chapter just answer the following question: What do you think was the best moment in this chapter?**

**Now review!**

**Oh and P.S. I will not update until I receive at least 15 reviews. I'm evil. I know.**


	4. Authors Note

I know it has been over a year but I was wondering how many readers would truly enjoy having this story continue. I did have an exact outline following this story out chapter by chapter from beginning to end so all I really need is motivation from my readers to finish writing Denying the Imprint. Please comment and leave a review if you'd like to see this story continue.


End file.
